Tutu·Ballerina
is the new ending theme for Aikatsu! 3rd Season anime series. The song will be sung by Mona and Nanase from AIKATSU☆STARS! for the DCD and Dancing Diva Version, while Ruka & Miki joined Mona without Nanase to sing the Anime Ending version and full song. This song is wrote by Natsumi Tadano, composer is Masaki Ishihara and Yusuke Naruse (onetrap) as the arranger for the song. This song is ranked 5 among the 2015 Series - Part 4 songs by the Aikatsu! Staff. Lyrics Ending Version |-|Romaji= Sō ne mune ga odoru no Ashita e no maku ga aku (curtain) Yoru ga akeru mōsugu (tokeitō) Ganbaru tame no kyūsoku (sore mo hitotsu no junbi) Hoho ni sotto kiss suru Oyasumi Tutu・Ballerina |-|Kanji= つま先で立って 星に手を のばした１日 翼の毛布にくるまれて さぁ脚を休めて 疲れているのなんて感じない しあわせで 瞳は花のように 閉じずに咲いている 眠らなきゃ それなのに なんか夢ばかり冴えて そうね 胸がおどるの 明日への幕があく （カーテン） 夜が明ける もうすぐ （時計塔） 頑張るための休息 （それもひとつの準備） すごく大切なこと 頬にそっとキスする おやすみ チュチュ・バレリーナ |-| English= One day she stood on her toes and reached out to the stars And a blanket of wings encased her as she rested her feet Is there really happiness in that inability to grow tired? Those eyes are like flowers, blooming as they close Even though she must sleep, her lucid dreams keep playing And her heart continues to dance The curtain opens to tomorrow (curtain) And soon it'll be daybreak (says the clock tower) Rest is needed to go on (Another single step) It's a very important thing so Placing a gentle kiss on your cheek, I wish you sweet dreams, Tutu・Ballerina Dancing Diva Version |-|Romaji= Sō ne mune ga odoru no ( ) ( ) ( ) Hoho ni sotto kiss suru Oyasumi Tutu・Ballerina Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Sō ne mune ga odoru no Ashita e no maku ga aku (curtain) Yoru ga akeru mōsugu (tokeitō) Ganbaru tame no kyūsoku (sore mo hitotsu no junbi) Hoho ni sotto kiss suru Oyasumi Tutu・Ballerina Sō yo turn kimeru no Yami wo kakeru pegasus (aurora) Hyakunenme no romance (me sameru) Demo kao ga mienai no (mada saki no ohanashi) Nemutteru yume no naka de Odotteiru Ballerina Tanoshinde ne Yami wo kakeru pegasus (aurora) Hyakunenme no romance (me sameru) Demo kao ga mienai no (mada saki no ohanashi) Hoho ni sotto kiss suru - DanDiva Ver= Sō ne mune ga odoru no ( ) ( ) ( ) Hoho ni sotto kiss suru Oyasumi Tutu・Ballerina Sō yo turn kimeru no ( ) ( ) ( ) Nemutteru yume no naka de Odotteiru Ballerina Tanoshinde ne ( ) ( ) ( ) Hoho ni sotto kiss suru Oyasumi Tutu・Ballerina }} |-| Kanji= つま先で立って　星に手を　のばした1日 翼の毛布にくるまれて　さぁ脚を休めて 疲れているのなんて感じない　しあわせで 瞳は花のように　閉じずに咲いている 眠らなきゃ　それなのに　なんか夢ばかり冴えて そうね　胸がおどるの 明日への幕があく (カーテン) 夜が明ける　もうすぐ (時計塔) 頑張るための休息 (それもひとつの準備) すごく大切なこと 頬にそっとキスする おやすみ　チュチュ・バレリーナ 銀色の糸がおりてくる　光の空から つられてるようにみちびかれ　背すじをそらした 自由をうばわれたマリオネットじゃないわ 女の子のぶんだけ　ティアラはちゃんとある 舞台の袖に立って　自分の出番を待って そうよ　ターンきめるの 闇を翔けるペガサス (オーロラ) 100年目のロマンス (目醒める) でも顔がみえないの (まだ先のお話) すこし微笑んでいる 眠ってる夢の中で 踊っているバレリーナ 明日への幕があく 夜が明ける　もうすぐ 頑張るための休息 すごく大切なこと 楽しんでね 闇を翔けるペガサス (オーロラ) 100年目のロマンス (目醒める) でも顔がみえないの (まだ先のお話) すこし微笑んでいる 頬にそっとキスする おやすみ　チュチュ・バレリーナ |-| English= One day she stood on her toes and reached out to the stars And a blanket of wings encased her as she rested her feet Is there really happiness in that inability to grow tired? Those eyes are like flowers, blooming as they close Even though she must sleep, her lucid dreams keep playing And her heart continues to dance The curtain opens to tomorrow (curtain) And soon it'll be daybreak (says the clock tower) Rest is needed to go on (Another single step) It's a very important thing so Placing a gentle kiss on your cheek, I wish you sweet dreams, Tutu・Ballerina From the Sky of Light a silver thread drops down It guided her way as if it was luring her. She turned my back and looked away You are not a marionette who had her freedom taken away Only a girl like you deserves a tiara Now stay backstage and wait for your turn to shine Yes your turn has been decided The Pegasus that soars in the darkness (It's aurora) Awakened from its Hundred Years of Romance (Has awakened) But the face is nowhere to be seen (Still a previous story) I smile a little at you In the dreams when you are asleep You are a dancing Ballerina The curtain opens to tomorrow And soon it'll be daybreak Rest is needed to go on It's a very important thing so enjoy it as much as you can The Pegasus that soars in the darkness (It's aurora) Awakened from its Hundred Years of Romance (Has awakened) But the face is nowhere to be seen (Still a previous story) I smile a little at you Placing a gentle kiss on your cheek, I wish you sweet dreams, Tutu・Ballerina Audio Video TV Size = |-| DanDiva Version= |-| Full Size = |-| DCD Version = Trivia *This is the first and so far only ending theme not to be composed and arranged by a MONACA member. Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Ending Theme Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Aikatsu!